This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In gas-fired water heater applications, flame arrestors are commonly used to restrict propagation of the burner flame through an air inlet to flammable vapors that may be present outside the appliance. In residential water heaters having flame arrestors, lint or other substances may restrict air flow through the flame arrestor and cause insufficient air flow to the burner or an elevated flue temperature. Commercial water heaters, which typically have a power-vented means for exhausting combustion air from the burner, may also experience the same restriction of air flow through a flame arrestor. When airflow becomes restricted to the point that a pressure switch subsequently opens, the water heater burner will shut off. The water heater would restart the burner again and encounter the same problem, which would lead to the repeated cycling of burner operation.